


and i will love you a little more

by heihua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (light) Season 2 Spoilers, Angst, Forehead Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: Pidge arrives a little later.Keith and Shiro hold onto each other a little longer, and make one more promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 1!!!]
> 
> With that out of the way I just wanted to say that I just finished binging all the episodes of Season 2 and I am officially Deceased so in order to resurrect my dead ass I wrote Sheith.
> 
> That is all.

They huddle under the bodies of the Black and Red lions when it gets darker on the planet.

It’d be safer for them to sit in their lions, especially if the earlier creatures found them again, but Shiro’s wound is getting worse; his breaths grow ragged and he grows ever paler.

Keith is afraid.

Yet he swallows down the anxiety, the nausea that comes with every moment Shiro’s breath hitches in pain and he wills back the shakes in his hands with an iron will he never knew he had.

“Keith,” Shiro’s breath comes as a quiet rasp, dry like the desert winds in the plains Keith had called home for the year after he left the Garrison. “If I—If I don’t make it through this—“

“Shut up,” Keith whispers, tight and strained like the thread he holds tight around the cloying, coldness in his stomach. “Nothing’s going to happen to you Shiro, I already told you that. We’re going to make it through this.”

“Together,” he adds, when Shiro opens his mouth again. He fixes Shiro with steel in his eyes and iron in his bones. “We’ll get through this together Shiro. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Shiro looks at him, looks at the steel and the iron that holds his body upright and grins. “Look at you. You’re talking like a leader already.”

And here, on a darkened planet in a galaxy too far from home to even count the light years, in the humid air warmed by explosive geysers but with land far too dry to have ever known spring, the steel in Keith’s eyes snap and the iron in his bones corrodes.

Here, upon a planet where the stars make unfamiliar constellations and the quiet of nature is made of the crackling of ground too dry and the muted roar of geysers far beyond their eyes, Keith unravels.

He falls apart with a single, shaky breath and a trembling hand touching Shiro’s own.

Steel becomes cotton and iron is now malleable, melted gold.

Keith looks to Shiro with vulnerability more painful than the wound that burns Shiro’s side and Shiro forgets to breathe.

“I can’t do it without you,” Keith whispers and there is too much truth in his words, in his eyes, in the way his hand continues to tremble even as he desperately laces their fingers together. “You have to stay alive. For me?”

He looks at Shiro, a too fragile human in a far too large universe with hands too small to stop his world from falling apart in his arms.

Shiro won’t let it fall apart.

He breathes out, his fingers fighting to clutch back at Keith’s and he leans forward to press their foreheads together.

There’s dust on both their faces and Shiro’s side screams in muted agony but Keith is here and Shiro wants to hold him together, wants to hold _them_ together.

"For you,” he promises, eyes falling close like he wants to cement the word in a place where time cannot touch it so it will remain unwavering, unbroken.

He hears Keith’s breaths grow steady and he feels the trembling stop.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers.

They sit below the shadows of their Lions, and wait for rescue.


End file.
